1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to hand controllers such as those used for altering the display of a computer and more specifically, to an ergonomically improved hand controller which is shaped to minimize hand muscle fatigue even during a protracted period of continuous use.
2. PRIOR ART
The use of hand controllers for entering data into a computer for controlling the position of the cursor in a computer display and for generating signals in a computer controlled game is well-known in the art. By way of example U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,464 to Rider, owned by Xerox Corporation, discloses a hand-operated position indicator for a computer controlled display system. A hemispherical housing provides a plurality of buttons and a sphere located on a bottom structure supported on the underlying surface. The position of the sphere upon movement of the indicator device generates signals indicative of the position of the device and the buttons permit the user to generate signals at appropriate positions for controlling a CRT display. In more recent years the use of such controllers, now commonly called a "mouse", for generating signals input to a computer has become very common. The shapes of these devices have changed somewhat since the Rider patent issued in 1974 having become more rectangular in shape. However, the basic function remains substantially the same. Specifically, there is typically a housing which is movable over a flat surface adjacent a computer display. The bottom of the housing is enclosed by a planar member which has some form of sensor such as a mechanical sphere or an infrared imaging device to automatically keep track of the position of the controller and one or more buttons are normally provided to permit the user to activate the controller at selected positions relative to a reference point. Typically, there is one or more wires interconnecting the controller to the computer. However, it is also possible to transmit position, data and activation signals by other wireless means such as infrared transmission.
One common disadvantage of such a hand controller or mouse of the prior art is that the shape thereof is not ergonomically compatible with the user's hand. Consequently, after a protracted period of use such as many hours, it is not unusual for the muscles of the hand to become fatigued, making it uncomfortable and even painful to continue using such a controller without first resting the muscles of the hand. One of the reasons for the discomfort after continued use of a hand controller, is that the various surfaces of such prior art controllers are not designed to accommodate the anatomy of the hand in a configuration which would otherwise minimize muscle fatigue. Thus, for example, because it is typically necessary to engage only the palm of the hand with the top of the controller for moving it side to side and back and forth and further, since it is necessary to only have one or two fingers at the most, engage buttons positioned on the controller, there is no surface designed to receive the remaining three fingers, typically, the middle finger, the ring finger and the little finger. Consequently, the user must place those three fingers in the most comfortable position compatible with the shape of the controller surfaces and usually those shapes do not permit supporting those three fingers in a partially bent, comfortable position. Furthermore, the surfaces of prior art controllers that are adapted to be engaged by the hand are usually not designed to permit comfortable support of even the engaging surfaces and thus the thumb and forefinger become tired with protracted continuous use of the controller and the palm of the hand, which typically must remain fully extended on a relatively flat surface, also become fatigued.
There is therefore a long-felt need for a specially configured hand controller of the type hereinabove described which is adapted to provide ergonomically supporting surfaces for the entire hand structure thereby making it possible to avoid or at least substantially reduce hand fatigue after a long period of use of such controllers. There have been some attempts to provide specially shaped hand engaging surfaces in many other applications such as in the hand grips of crutches. However, all such prior art known to the applicant either do not provide the full ergonomic surface design of the present invention or are simply incompatible with the surface shapes needed in a hand controller as opposed to other hand-related applications.
Patent No. 3,854,131 to Venderheiden et al is directed to a communications device having a cursor which is slid on a board or panel having all the letters of the alphabet and numerals thereon. The cursor provides a body to which a hand rest or grip is mounted. The hand rest is designed to make it easier for a handicapped person to keep his hand on the cursor. However, the cursor does not include any switch elements, nor does it include the undercut curved areas for the middle, ring and small fingers.
Patent No. 4,550,250 to Mueller et al is directed to a cordless graphic input device for use with a computer system. The graphic input device includes a cylindrical housing with an overlaying cap member. The cap member is hemispherically formed so as to be easily and comfortably cupped within the hand of the user. However, the graphic input device does not have an undercut curved area for the middle, ring and small fingers, as provided in your system.
Patent No. 4,641,857 to Gailiunas is directed to a ski pole hand grip which allows the hand to engage the grip in a more natural position. The grip includes an imprint depression for placement of the thumb and imprint depressions for receipt of the other digits on the hand. Further, the hand grip includes a section which supports the ventral surface and central depression area of the palm of the hand. However, the shape and contour of the referenced grip, would not provide a suitable design for operating a computer input control device.
Patent No. 3,517,678 to Gilsdorf is directed to a hand grip for use with a crutch. The hand grip has an upper surface which includes a metacarpal-phalangeal area, a mid-palm area, a thenar area, and a hypothenar area. The inward facing side includes an undercut area for receiving the user's thumb. However, no undercut area is provided for the user's middle, ring and small fingers.